


Gentle Care

by sleepydot



Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, jasper's mentioned like. twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydot/pseuds/sleepydot
Summary: sorry for the radio silence y'all, especially with metal wingsheres another oneshot to go in the collectionit's gay





	Gentle Care

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the radio silence y'all, especially with metal wings
> 
> heres another oneshot to go in the collection
> 
> it's gay

All was quiet in the apartment upon which Peridot was in, her studying materials spread out before her on the coffee table. She was lost in thought, the material serving to refresh her memory on the topics that she knew would be covered on her test the next day. A quick glance at the clock worried her, as she had been expecting her girlfriend to be back about ten minutes prior.

Peridot's head shot up as she heard keys jingling, and turned to look as the front door opened, Lapis quickly walking in, her hood up over her head.

Peridot's quick joy and relief faded upon closer inspection, and she hopped up from the couch to greet her girlfriend. Despite being nearly a foot shorter, she gently pulled the hood down off of Lapis' head, revealing a split lip, swollen cheek, a black eye, and a broken nose that bled from both nostrils.

With a small gasp, Peridot took Lapis' hand and pulled her towards their shared bathroom. In a quiet voice, she asked,

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

Lapis gritted her teeth and looked away, swiping at the blood that was dripping from her nose.

Peridot hastily grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water once they reached the bathroom, and when the cloth was warm and damp, she tried to gently clean the blood that was drying on Lapis' face. Lapis gritted her teeth and grunted in pain when Peridot accidentally put too much pressure on her nose, leading Peridot to draw her hand back, murmuring a quick apology before continuing.

Taking a cue by the fact that Peridot was standing on her tip-toes, Lapis sat down on the edge of the bathtub, allowing her shorter girlfriend to reach. After a minute or so of Peridot gently cleaning her face, Lapis speaks quietly.

"I was jumped. Earlier today I told Jasper to fuck off and leave us alone, and she and her friends caught me when I was coming back home."

Peridot's grip tightened on the washcloth and her face twisted up in anger.

"That fucking stalker. We should really file a restraining order on her."

"Yeah." Lapis sighed before continuing, "Ever since I broke up with her she's been just... awful. When I started dating you, she's just gotten worse."

"Stalking, harassment, and now a physical attack? This is the last straw."

By then, the bleeding from Lapis' nose was stopping, and the washcloth was cooling off.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath. I'm really sore..."

Peridot nodded. "Okay. Do you want to run a bubble bath or use a bath bomb?"

Lapis smiled a little at the suggestion, and she murmured, "A bubble bath would be nice."

"Do you want me to get you some clean clothes while you run the bath?"

A quick nod from Lapis prompted her to return to their bedroom and rummage through the closet, picking out comfortable clothes to lounge in. When she returned to the bathroom, Lapis had stripped down to her underwear, revealing slowly darkening bruises on her ribs, elbows and knees that contrasted against her nicely tanned skin.

She put the clothes on the counter as Lapis pulled the rest of her clothes off, stepping gingerly into the warm water and slowly sinking into the fragrant suds with a sigh. Peridot closed the lid on the toilet and sat, reaching over to take Lapis' hand in her own.

"Are you okay?" she spoke after a few seconds. "Emotionally, that is."

Lapis thought for a few moments before speaking. "I think so."

The pair sat there in silence, hand in hand, until the bubbles were mostly gone.

With a grunt, Lapis sat up, and let go of Peridot's hand before reaching forward to drain the water in the tub.

"I'm gonna wash up, okay?"

Peridot nodded and stood before leaving the bathroom and making her way to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, rummaging through it to find the bottle of ibuprofen. She also grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to their bedroom.

She set the painkillers and water on the bed-side table and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Her mind wandered, eventually landing on thoughts of Jasper and her friends. Her anger built and she started muttering under her breath, fantasizing about getting revenge.

Seething, she sat up and grabbed a pillow, punching it a few times before she relaxed and flopped back down on the bed. She chuckled darkly to herself.

"She could fuckin' demolish me. There's no way I'd win in a fight against her."

The sound of the shower turning off brought Peridot out of her thoughts, and a few minutes later, Lapis stepped out of the bathroom in a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

"Feeling any better?" Peridot asked as Lapis laid down on the bed beside her. "I got you some ibuprofen."

Lapis smiled a little at that, sitting up to take some of the painkillers before laying back down. She turned on her side and took hold of Peridot's hands, prompting the smaller girl to roll over to face her.

"Thank you, babe." Her smile faded a bit. "I was thinking... I want to pursue a restraining order."

Peridot nodded. "I think that's a good plan."

She then gently cradled Lapis' face in her hands.

"I love you so much, Lapis."

"I love you too, Peri."

Both of them smiled, and Lapis pulled Peridot towards her, the smaller girl snuggling up to her and almost melting in her embrace.

After a few minutes, Lapis looks down at Peridot.

"Hey Peri?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but you're more important than any test. Being there for you is much more important."

With that, Lapis smiled and placed a gentle kiss on top of Peridot's head.

Despite everything, they had each other, and knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
